Something's Missing
by StanIsTheMan
Summary: Although he had planned their Valentines Day to perfection, she couldn't help but think that something was missing. Oneshot.


A/N: Sappy, fluffy, cliché, short Stendy Valentine's Day oneshot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, or any of its characters. Duh.

* * *

Wendy was the type of girl who loved getting lots of attention, and could make life hell for people who stood in the way of that. And, as a result of this, like most other girls her age, she had always dreamed of having a romantic boyfriend like the ones she saw in the movies. She had always wanted to have someone to bring her romantic gifts, to say romantic things to her, to tell her how much he loved her. And her boyfriend, Stan, knew this.

That's why, on the most romantic day of the year, Valentine's Day; Stan had worked to the point of nearly breaking to make the day perfect for her. He went through buying her chocolates, cards, and few other just as cheesy romantic gifts that he had personally hated. He took her on a stroll, out to a movie, out to dinner. He had planned the day to perfection. And for Wendy, perfection what the day _almost _was.

But now, as their date was coming to a close, and the two were walking back through the town, hand in hand, Wendy thought about how there was something missing from their date. Something she knew that Stan couldn't give her, since there was always something in the way.

"So," Stan started, pulling Wendy from her thoughts. "Did you enjoy everything?"

Wendy let out a romantic sigh, smiling, then inching closer to Stan as they walked and resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes, Stan. Everything was amazing." Despite what she had been previously thinking about, she was very sincere as she said that. She had never thought that Stan, her vomit producing Stan, could be so romantic.

At the thought of vomit producing, she drifted back to the feeling that something was missing from their date. They had tried it several times in the past, but Stan's vomiting had always got in the way. At first, she was disappointed, but had learned to accept it, for the sake of not seeming too nagging. But that didn't keep her from wanting that something.

Wendy lifted her head up to look at Stan as they walked. _'He doesn't seem too nervous…' _she thought. '_Maybe we could actually do it this time… hell, it's worth a shot'._

"Stan?" Wendy said, as she halted to a stop. Stan turned to look at her.

"Yeah, Wendy?"

"This whole day was amazing, and I really mean that, I never thought you could be this romantic."

"Well, yeah…" Stan said sheepishly.

Wendy smiled at the blush that appeared on Stan's cheeks, but that smile quickly faltered as she lowered her head. "But… doesn't it feel like something's missing?"

Stan looked up, not expecting to hear that coming from his girlfriend's mouth. "…No…" he answered slowly, almost cautiously.

Wendy raised her head again, yet still not meeting Stan's eyes. "Well… doesn't it feel like we should've done something we haven't done yet?"

Stan stood in shock. _'What the hell man?' _he thought. _'I worked my ass off planning all of this for her, and she thinks something's missing? Who the he' _Stan thoughts cut off as her eyes finally met his, and realisation dawned in his head. "Oh…"

"Yeah…" Wendy replied.

Stan's nervousness bottled up as she stared at him with pleading eyes. He knew that look, and he knew what she wanted. His gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips and his nervousness bottled up further inside him.

'_No…' _Stan thought. _'I'm not gonna throw up. Not today. She deserves at least that much'_

Frustration gripped Stan, and he closed his eyes, pushing away all thoughts. He gripped Wendy's shoulders, and without any further thinking or warning, he pushed his lips into hers.

Wendy's eyes widened for a split second before she kissed back passionately. She moved her arms around his neck, and Stan's arms dropped from her shoulders to her waist. Neither of them had ever felt like this before, and intented to savour every second of the moment.

They pulled away, amazed, and smiled at each other in silence. The kind of silence where no words are needed, because they both know how the other feels, just by looking at them. They grasped each other's hands once again, and continued walking down the street.

"Satisfied?" Stan spoke, after a moment.

The two stopped again, and Wendy turned her head to look at Stan. "Well..." Her lips curled up into an evil, yet seductive smirk as she spoke "Almost."

Stan blinked confusedly, and without any warning, Wendy connected their lips again.

* * *

A/N: I really need a more original idea… I'm such a dork :P reviews are appreciated!


End file.
